Principem Occultae
by Anguis Reginam
Summary: AU. Post Cannon Years after the temporary fall of Lord Voldenort Albus Severus Potter will stop at nothing to gain his rightful place. Dark!Albus Slashy goodness later on Light! Bashing and more.
1. Chapter 1

Principem Occultae

"Talking"

"thinking"

Parseltongue

Books,Newspapers etc.

Chapter 1

"Albus let's go! Ungrateful child I will not stand us being late just because you wanted to get your useless books!"

Grabbing the small elflike eleven year old the Man-Who-Conquered dragged his only child to the Scarlet Engine that was the Hogwarts Express. Glaring at the child that was not even his Harry Potter snarled."I don't care what you do you ungrateful pureblood brat! I don't want to see you until summer break." and with one last hard shove Albus Severus Potter glared at his step father and stumbled onto the train.

"One day I will surpass you and your mudblood muggle loving ways Harry James Potter. I will find a way to bring him back and magic shall be what it was supposed to be."

Albus Severus Potter knew he was different from a very young age. Born from an infidelity of his mother Pureblood Ginerva Weasley formally Potter and an unknown deceased Pureblood Wizard he was pure. Standing at exactly four feet with waist length obsidian hair, Unicorn blood silver eyes, soft plump pink lips and long eyelashes one would think he was a girl.

Albus however loved his looks. Unnaturally smart with a photographic memory he was more knowledgeable than people twice his age and more powerful too. When he was younger and still suffering under Potter's abuse he unlocked his magical core to heal himself from one of the more deadly beatings.

How Albus got the gift of Parseltongue he did not know but he was grateful no matter what Potter thought. Getting on the train the young boy started his new life.

AN: New Edit Revised 7/22/2015


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding an empty compartment near the end of the train Albus wandlessly put his trunk on the top rack. Accioing his copy of The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts he sat down to read.

About thirty minutes later he heard a tentative knock on the compartment door.

Not looking up Albus said "Enter." Waiting for the person to settle in and introduce themselves Albus continued to read. when he heard a delicate cough he looked up. Standing in front of him was a Platinum blonde boy with azure eyes.

Holding out his hand the boy said "Good Afternoon I am Scorpius Lucius Malfoy. May I ask who you are?" Smirking Albus stood up and automatically realized their size difference. Looking up Albus said "I am Albus Severus but please call me Noir I loathe that I am named after the twinkly eyed goat leader of the light side." Eyes widening a slight bit at the blatant disrespect Scorpius then tilted his head back and laughed. "You and I shall be good friends Noir." and with that Scorpius sat down and they passed the train ride in semi-silent camaraderie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sorting was exactly as he'd figured it would be. He was sorted into Slytherin house and ignored the shocked whispers of his peers and proudly sat down in the house of his idol.

A.N. Revised 7/22/2015


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning also turned out how he predicted. When the mail came Harry's Owl dropped a slightly smoking red envelope in front of him. Grimacing and preparing for the worst he opened it to hear

**"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER YOU ARE HEREBY DISOWNED NEVER HAS HOUSE POTTER EVER BEEN SO DISGRACED. I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOU WHEN GINERVA SAID SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH YOU. THAT NO GOOD PUREBLOOD WHORE THEN HAD TO DIE SADDLING ME WITH YOU. WELL NO MORE! THE HOUSE ELVES DELIVERED YOUR WORTHLESS THINGS. I'M TIRED OF TAKING CARE OF A PUREBLOOD BASTARD. I HOPE YOU DIE IN DISGRACE SLIMY SLYTHERIN BASTARD. GOOD LUCK FINDING A PLACE TO LIVE NO NAME. -Harry James Potter"**

Watching as the letter ripped itself into tiny pieces the young boy smirked. He was finally free. Now he just had to choose a name. Smirking he turned to his classmates and cut his wrist.

"I call upon the blood of the Black family that resides in me through my Mother Ginerva Weasley. Henceforth I shall be Kratos Salazar Black. So mote it be "

With a swirl of silver and black magic a ring bearing the Black Crest formed on his hand. Looking down he saw that it was the heads ring. Which meant he was in charge of Potter through Potter's grandmother who was a Black.

The Black family was far older than the Peverell family and due to the fact that he was a pureblood from an Ancient line his headship was incontestable because in the end Harry James Potter was just a bastard of a half blood.

"_No longer will I suffer from your hands Harry James Potter. You will suffer and suffer greatly. I will make sure of it."_

"Perfect." Focusing his magic on his wrist he smiled as it healed and went back to eating his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxLVxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking at his Schedule he saw that he had Defence Against the Dark Arts first. Grimacing at the fact that he was supposed to learn how to defend against his magical affinity he then scowled when he realized it was with the Gryfiindorks. Grabbing Scorpius he headed to the DADA hall.

"You know Scorpius I am not exactly fond of the D.A.D.A. teacher Remus Lupin. He's always been a bastard to me." Kratos said as they were walking to class. Nodding to show he was listening Scorpius looked at his friend

"Oh the wolf? Don't worry Noir I'm sure you'll do fine. If it's any consolation my father is the potions professor. "

AN: So Noir is his nickname. From now on he will either be referred to as Noir or Kratos. Revised 7/22/2015


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Taking a deep breath, Kratos nodded and smirked. "Oh definitely, Scorp. Especially since I heard that Lord Draconis Lucius Malfoy is quite the catch. Your mother is a very lucky woman."

His smirk grew wider as he saw Scorpius's eyes grow in horror and his aquiline nose scrunch up in disgust.

"EW! No, Noir! Just no. That's my father you are making such comments about. You do realize he is like thirty years old right?" Scorpius squeaked out, not really wanting to know the answer.

Kratos nodded and licked his lips. Shivering in disgust, Scorpius tried to calm his horrified shivers before they got to their next class.

Turning to look at his distant cousin, Scorpius's eyes narrowed when he saw Kratos trying to hold back his furious giggles.

"That...is just wrong, Noir," He said with a delicate sniff as he sauntered into the DADA classroom.

Finally getting control of his mirth, Kratos put on a blank face and prowled into the room. Setting his things next to Scorpius's, he grimaced in revulsion as dust motes rose into the air from where he had set his things down.

"Don't those infernal house elves clean this place?!" He asked Scorpius as he saw the grime in the corner hiss at him.

Glaring at the spot, Kratos bared his tiny fangs at it. The spot skittered away. Turning to Scorpius, Kratos said, "I never cared for the werewolf. Ever since I was a child he always was just too close. It was eerie. One time I caught him staring at me while I was bathing. I told Potter, but of course he didn't believe me.

Luckily the mutt just glared at me from afar and never came close from then , he gives me the creeps. I mean, he isn't even subtle about his lust for me. It's weird." said Kratos huffing in exasperation.

Biting his lip Scorpius shrugged, "If he never touched you...Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you are safe here. However, I will tell my father about it anyway. He is the head of the Board of Governors, and he is close friends with Headmaster Creed."

Suddenly the door slammed open and Remus Lupin strode through. In ragged clothes and heavy bags under his eyes, his too thin frame was nothing to talk to home about. For a werewolf and a war hero Remus Lupin looked nothing like what he was. He didn't look intimidating or strong in fact, Kratos was sure that if he didn't know any better that a gust of wind could knock him over. But he did know better. The man was dangerous.

Limping into the class, he saw Kratos and snarled. Turning to the class he smiled softly and said,

"Welcome to this years Defense Against The Dark Arts class. My name is Remus Lupin, and I will be your instructor for the next seven years. If I do right, hopefully we will have a couple competent Aurors in a few years." He said with a joking wink.

"My classes will revolve around practical application, so you should receive little if no homework. Any questions?" he asked in his fakely calm voice.

The entire class was silent.

Smiling gently, Remus said, "Now a question, to see how much you know."

He said this while looking at Kratos with a malicious smirk. Kratos felt dread fill his gut at that smirk. "Can anyone tell me what year our world was freed from The Dark Lord Voldemort's' reign of tyranny?"

He looked at Kratos with a salacious leer as a hand shot up and flailed excitedly from the Gryffindor side of the room. A female with straight dark brown hair looked at Remus in excitement.

"Yes, Miss Spencer?" Remus asked with amusement. The girl started to respond in a grating giggling voice.

"The end of the War happened on May second, nineteen ninety-eight in the early morning hours on Hogwarts Grounds. The Dark Lord Voldemort was slain by Lord Harry James Potter when he was in what should have been his seventh year. However he was on the Hero's Travels and being amazing trying to find a way to destroy the Dark Lord," she said with a huge blush at the thought of their worlds Hero.

Smiling down at the girl, Remus Lupin said, "Very Good! Miss Spencer, take ten points to Gryffindor. Now since we recapped what is most important, I am going to let you out early. I'm sure you all will need your strength for Professor Malfoy."

Remus gave a conspiratorial wink to the Gryffindors and walked out the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kratos turned to Scorpius, "Salazar! did you see the way he acted?!" He hissed out enraged "Ugh! I bloody hate that pompous pedophilic werewolf!"

Kratos exclaimed angrily while putting away his supplies.

Looking at his angry friend Scorpius said, "Calm down, Noir. Your magic is spiking dangerously, and it's making me light headed so calm down."

He whispered harshly. Taking a deep breath Kratos soothed his magic.

Scorpius said, "Relax, Noir. Getting worked up won't help you out in the long run. It will just make people suspicious and afraid of you and your magic. We will tell my father of our concerns. We will make sure that the Board of Governors are watching him very closely and go from there. Now come on! We are going to be late and as much as I love my father, I shudder just thinking about what he would do to me for being tardy."

Finally done Kratos and Scorpius walked briskly to the Potions classroom.

Potions was the most exciting thing Kratos had ever had the pleasure to do. As soon as Professor Malfoy started to explain about his chosen profession Kratos was hooked. From that moment on Draco Malfoy would wonder what exactly he had said that inspired young Kratos Black to become all that he had became. He would look back on that first day with a fond smile as he basked in the prosperity that the Wizarding World had brought forth with the help of Lord Consort Kratos Salazar Black.

At the end of Potions Class, Kratos and Scorpius stayed behind. Organizing the scattered papers on his desk Draco raised a platinum blond eyebrow in question as he saw his son and his friend waiting patiently in front of his desk.

"Do you need anything, Misters Black and Malfoy?" He questioned making sure to keep his tone even and professional.

Walking up to their Professor's desk both Scorpius and Kratos said, "We have concerns, Professor."

Mouth quirking upward at their unison Draco stated, "You do? Well do tell and quickly. I am a busy man after all, even if it is for my son."

Hands trembling nervously, Kratos looked away from his professor's piercing gaze and said, "I fear, Professor Malfoy, that Professor Lupin does not have the will to be unbiased in his teachings towards me. Even today in class he said things that he knew would rile me up. Not to mention the heated inappropriate glances to my person. Can you blame me for being concerned?" he asked with a decidedly innocent expression on his face.

Stifling his chuckle Draco nodded and with a solemn voice said "These are very concerning accusations towards a faculty member...be that as it may I trust your judgement. I shall take your concerns to the Headmaster. Professor Lupin will be watched more closely from now on. I expect you both to come straight to me if something like this happens again. Are we clear?" He asked in a clear voice. Both boys nodded.

"Good, now I'm sure you boys are going to be late for flying class if you don't hurry."

Eyes going slightly wide, they both rushed out a quick 'thank you!' before hustling out of the dungeons. During flying class, Scorpius found out that he had his father's talent.

Kratos, however, found that he was an okay flier, but he wasn't fond of the feeling of being on a broom. At least not that kind. Finally done with the flying instructions Kratos got off the broom hungry and irritated that his hair was a mess. There was even a few twigs and leaves in his luxurious flowing locks he noticed with a moue of disgust. Seeing Scorpius try his hardest not to laugh, he bared his tiny fangs as he started to clear out his hair and put it in a braid. His silver eyes flashed in irritation.

"Do. Not. Laugh. Scorpius." He demanded venomously as they started walking to the great hall for food.

AN: Wow so I haven't updated this in forever but all is not lost. Thanks to my Beta YouSlyGriffindor who has decided to beta this story as well as Emerald Ice. Please read and review. It makes me happy and feeds my muse. 0u0

Best Regards,

Anguis Reginam

AN2: Revised 7/22/2015


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sitting down at the Slytherin table for lunch Kratos sighed he could feel the Weasleys glaring at him. He had never been close to his cousins but he had never felt such hatred from them either. Ignoring them completely he sighed happily as all the twigs were finally taken out. Making a small cucumber sandwich he gave a little hum of satisfaction at the fresh taste. He heard Scorpius stifle a giggle. Swallowing he looked at the Malfoy heir and glared. "What is so amusing now Scorpius?" Scorpius just looked at his friend and said "You have really girlie tastes Noir." and continued to finish his meal. Shrugging at the statement since he had heard worse from Potter He also finished his meal.

The rest of the day was full of monotony but finally it was time for bed. Trudging down the dungeons Kratos sighed in relief. "I did not think that going to Hogwarts would be so boring Scorp. I know this stuff and besides potions it was pretty much stuff I had already did by myself at his house. I wish there was something to amuse me." Kratos stated slightly depressed as he got ready for bed. Laying down in the huge green bed scorpius said "Don't fret about it genius. I'm sure you will find something to make your time here worthwhile." With that both boys fell asleep.

-dream sequence-

_Kratos was dancing among the blood soaked streets of Diagon Alley a mad giggle escaping his ripe ruby red lips. His bare feet making gruesome splashes in huge puddles of blood. He smiled happily. Suddenly he was grabbed tightly around the waist and twirled. "I see you are satisfied with my present little serpent." Said a dark smooth hissing voice in his ear sending a shiver of pleasure down Kratos's spine. "My Lord..." Kratos said in a breathless voice knowing instinctively who was talking though he had never heard the voice before. "Yesss my little Conssort. It is I. I shall hand you the world as your plaything. Soon I shall be back my little daemon. Forever we shall rule, forever shall you dance happily in the blood of our enemies that rain from the skies. You shall know what to do when it is time." _Said the voice and with a passionate Kiss Kratos woke up.

**AN: teeny tiny teaser chapter to keep y'all going while I work on my writers block for this next chapter. I feel as if this will be really exciting if I could just make my muse cooperate. He is a demanding prissy top and more often than not pisses me off. Anyway...wish me luck. **

**REVISED 7/22/2015**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kratos had been at Hogwarts for Half a year and soon he would be out of school for the two weeks of spring break. Normally the children would be released to their families but since he was technically an orphan and the head of his house his situation was different. Due to the magic he had cast his second day of Hogwarts what happened in the Great Hall that morning was not spread. Harry Potter had no idea what happened and at the moment was wasting money that was not his gambling and fuckimg loose women. That was going to change.

Scorpius had offered his home to his best friend and his father approved. Over the course of the two weeks he was out of classes Kratos would be getting his finances in order, dishing out revenge to Harry Potter and splurging a bit on himself. He was a pureblood and he would be damned if he didn't look like one now that he had the means to.

Packing the rest of his sparse belongings he went to meet Scorpius and his father in the Potions class. They would be taking Draco's private floo connection to Malfoy Manor. Walking briskly to the classroom he walked smoothly in. "Are you ready Lord Black?" Draco asked courteously. Though the young child was tinier than his son power rolled off of his lithe body. The young Lord demanded respect even in his diminutive form. "Yes Lord Malfoy and please call me Noir in private. You are my Scorpius's father and I respect you so please we should drop the formalities." Nodding in consent Draco stepped through the green flames and shouted "Malfoy Manor!" and was whisked away. Scorpius did the same. Taking a deep breath and steadying himself he walked into the floo and shouted his destination.

Stepping out gracefully Kratos waved his wand over his soot covered body. Fully clean he walked over the polished white marble floors to where Draco and Scorpius were waiting. "Scorpius will take you to your room and once you get settled we shall head to Diagon Alley to get your life in order. Come get me when you both are ready." With that Draco left the two boys and walked into his bedroom.

AN: This story has some tiny changes to it. Mainly I hated the direction it was going in. Thankfully the plot is already formed in my brain. Please read the changes in the previous chapters. Though small you my lovely readers may become confused.

AN2: So I know that you all were expecting an update and I apologize that I have not lived up to your expectations. I'm totally sorry I have been off the map. My summer sickness is really bad. Ugh. I have strep throat my lungs are inflamed I have a respiratory virus in my lungs and I've been puking my guts up for the last week. I'm expecting it to be gone soon. Normally my summer sickness lasts two weeks at most a month. So I just wanted to let you know while I am actually conscious that I'm not dead just suffering from my annual summer sickness. My stories will be updated either by the end of July or the first week of August. Thank you for your patience and again I am so very sorry. Enjoy this tiny update and know that I will write more soon. Please read and review it makes me smile.

All my love,

Anguis Reginam ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: TRIGGER WARNING. SEMI-NON DESCRIPTIVE MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND ATTEMPTED RAPE/RAPE It will be in BOLD so you can skip it if you want. However plot happens. Well At least you will kinda find out Harry's Story.**

"So this is your room Noir." Scorpius said excitedly showing Kratos his room. It had a bed that was bigger than a king size and was covered in black silk sheets. The walls were green and silver and Kratos's eyes widened as he saw that there was the Dark Mark burned into the solid wood head board. He looked at Scorpius with wide thankful eyes. "How did you know Scorp?" He asked confused.

Scorpius smiled. "Please Noir...You are my best friend. Do you really think that I would have not noticed your fascination with the Dark Lord? The way you blush every time you read his autobiography? I may be a blond but I am far from clueless. So do you like it?" Scorpius asked excited but nervous. Taking a look into the ensuite bathroom that was made mostly of black marble Kratos smiled softly and said "Yes Scorpius I love it." Calling a house elf to organize his things he turned to the Blond that was almost half a year older than him. "We should go. Tell your dad we are ready."

Walking to Draco's room Scorpius knocked firmly and said "Father we are ready." With that they both walked into the floo room and waited for Draco. Walking to his son and the little lord Draco smirked and turned towards the floo. "We will floo out to Diagon Alley and then make our way to Gringotts. After our business is settled you both will have three hours to do whatever you wish. After the three hours is done you will meet me at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour." Draco said seriously. Both children nodded solemnly and followed him through the floo.

**xxx with Harry Potter xxx **

**Harry Potter had loved Ginerva Molly Weasley. From the first time he laid his eyes on her he knew that she would be his. After the war he married her. However a lifetime's worth of abuse did not make him a normal functioning adult. He was angry all of the time and after his battle scars healed his rage went deeper. The prejudice that his friends had fought and died for still was stronger than ever. Purebloods and stronger half bloods ruled the wizarding world and before he claimed his title he was treated as dirt. World saviour or not to the healing wizarding world he was a pariah. **

**His marriage to Ginny was slowly falling apart. His beautiful wife wanted to go and have fun with her pureblood friends and he was NOT having it. He made her stay at Potter Manor. No wife of his would be hanging out with disgusting purebloods. They were the scum of the earth. Slowly his mind fell to darkness. Ginny was trying to leave him...and if he had hit her a bit to hard to get his point across it was ok because he was keeping her safe. **

**He wanted a child. A child that he could spoil and love. His child would be happy. It would never go through the things he did. A perfect child just for him to love. Ginny didn't want one. At least not from him. She had said that with such anger in her eyes. Her bruised and battered body still full of passion. Her body was a testament to his safety measures working. **

**He wanted a baby. Ginny cried the first few times and tried to fight him. He held her after and said it would be ok. They would be the perfect family and didn't she want that? After months of trying and Ginny finally stopped fighting him and just laid there silent. No results. No beautiful child to complete his perfect family. He went to the Healers. He was sterile. The purebloods ruined all chances of him having his dream. He was furious. **

**Back from the Healers he walked silently up the stairs. Ginny would love him. She would hold him close. He heard a moan. A moan full of passion. Bursting into his room he saw Ginny...his Ginny smile so happily at the man who was fucking her and something inside him broke completely. He attacked the man and left him bleeding outside his wards. He knew the man wouldn't live. He made Ginny scream that night. A whore. He married a no good whore. Months passed by. Ginny was pregnant. He hated that child. That disgusting parasite that disfigured his beautiful Ginny's body. Ginny loved it. She sang to it and always had a soft smile for it never for him.**

**She died in childbirth. The Monster had killed her. Though she was a whore she was his and he hated it. It was a pureblood. It wouldn't die. He kept of the ruse of caring father but he never touched it except to hurt it. The thing had the gall to say Remus was trying to molest it. As if anybody would want to touch something so ugly. Remus was gentle and kind and all he had left.**

**It was sorted into Slytherin. Of course it was. Disgusting thing that it is belongs with the slimy snakes. He was done with it. It wouldn't die so he finally had an excuse to get rid of it and he did. He was finally at peace. He spent his time having fun. He no longer had to worry about his broken family and the darkness that the war brought out in him. After All he was Harry James Potter and he was a Hero.**

xxx At Gringotts xxx

Walking up to the Goblin teller Draco said politely "We would like to run an inheritance test on young Lord Black and see his financial holdings." The Goblin stared eyes wide at Kratos. He knew what that child was. Pulling his nerves together GoldGrabber nodded at the Wizards and lead them to the ritual room. "The ritual room is prepared you will just have to wait a few moments for Ironclaw to come to the ritual." Bowing deeply at the young Lord the goblin quickly left them alone. "Well that was weird." Scorpius said looking back at the quickly retreating form of the goblin. Kratos smirked. "Yes it was peculiar. I wonder what this ritual will have in store for me." Kratos had a feeling that whatever it was it would be very important to his future. He daydreamed about his dream while he was waiting and soon after Ironclaw came walking in. "Are you ready young Lord?" The goblin asked nicely. Kratos nodded and followed the goblin into the center of the room.

AN2: Sorry about the trigger stuff but I figured it was finally time to address the whole Harry Potter bashing issue. Now you know. It was hard for me to write that scene but I got through it. Please read and review. It makes me happy. Also Unbeta'd


End file.
